Yours is Mine
by NancyDfan
Summary: Following Dr. Franklin's death, Sarah and James allow the truth of their situation to come out.


**Author's Note: Oh, I am rubbish at titles, but I guess this beats JamesxSarah – please read. Ha!**

 **Anyway, I have loved these two for years. Liberty's Kids is one of my favorite tv shows even as an adult. I can't believe I've never written them before, but since tomorrow is the 4th of July, it seems like a good place to start.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Liberty's Kids. Sadly or we'd have a spinoff series with them as adults.**

 **Rating: G**

 _Dearest Mother,_

 _It is with a heavy heart I write to you. Dr. Franklin, who we both loved so dearly, has died. James and I buried him yesterday amongst his family and dearest friends. As you know, his last months were hard, and I am relieved he is at rest. His presence is missed, however, and the hallways are silent without his cheery wit. It's now as I write you that I miss Moses and Henri even more._

 _Oh, mother, how times have changed! My bustling home is now a somber tomb. James barely speaks at all, and it is only us who remain. Moses is too busy with his school and little Henri? He is now a man fighting his own revolution._

 _The world is changing, mother, so quickly I can barely finish one headline before James has pulled me for another. It's exciting, terrifying, but mother, I don't want my friends to leave. Without you and father around, they are all I have in this whole world._

 _And, mother, you have long known about my fondness for James. As we have matured into adults, I always thought marriage would follow. I do not believe James knows this, but Dr. Franklin set aside a small fund for James and I to start our own lives elsewhere. Alas, James speaks to me only of business and policies. He barely smiles, and age has begun to show in his bright eyes. I fear our time has passed._

 _You know my independent spirit, but I long to be with the man I care so much for. If God means for me to die alone, why must He allow us to have shared so much adventure together?_

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Sarah_

Floorboards creek, and Sarah straightens at the sound. A fond smile forms on her lips as James peaks his head through her open doorway. "You're still up?" he begins.

He's tired, and Sarah can see the weariness spread thin across his handsome face. Shadows dance in the light of her candle, and she realizes it has long past midnight. "Yes," she begins sadly. "I was writing my mother on the recent events."

James nods and stands in the silence of heavy emotions and too few words. Sarah watches him sigh then wave goodnight.

She lets him go without further words.

Many hours later, Sarah cleans the boards once more and straightens the piles of finished newspapers. The shop is silent and dark. She spies the clock and rushes to begin dinner. The day has passed lonely as James never appeared outside his bedroom, and she doesn't have the courage to bother him. Still, she's duteous, and she'll be damned if the paper isn't ready for tomorrow.

James doesn't appear even as the smell of food fills the building, and Sarah watches the staircase with disappointment awaiting his eager face realizing dinner is here. He never comes, and she eats solemnly.

Sarah finally ascends the stairs and passes through the hall towards her room. Silence echoes from James room, and she pauses for just a moment outside his door awaiting a faint sound of life. Her hand reaches to the door, and Sarah considers knocking. Although they've lived intimate lives, there is still a line she's never crossed, and she knows his privacy lies beyond this door. Years ago, Sarah would have been filled with anger if he had opened her door unannounced. She imagines he expects the same from her. Her mind orders her to move on and settle in for the night.

Instead, Sarah opens his door.

Darkness hits her when she peeks inside. As she steps slowly, her eyes find James curled upon his bed. Sweat gathers on his face, and she knows he's been crying. Ashamed at seeing him like this, Sarah begins to back into the hallway. She stops when a tired voice croaks, "Sarah?"

She turns and sees James has lifted to a sitting position on the bed. Confusion is evident, but he welcomes her with a concerned frown. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nearly laughs. "Yes, I'm well, but how are you? You haven't come out of your room in hours."

"I'm," he begins then shakes his head. "I'm alright, Sarah. Nothing to worry about."

"Now that's not true!" she protests with anger. "You haven't been fine since Dr. Franklin became ill. I know you, James. I know you better than anyone in the world. Why must you lie to me?"

James stares up at her for a moment. "I didn't want to burden you."

"What?" she answers with surprise.

"The last few months have been difficult with Franklin's illness and trying to keep the print shop running. I never knew how hard it was to run it alone."

"But you're not alone," Sarah responds hotly. "Do I amount to nothing?"

"Of course not!" James hisses. His cheeks have grown pink, and Sarah would be thankful for the color if she wasn't cross. "But now that Franklin has died, our lives will change. I guess I didn't know if you'd stick around."

Sarah places her hands upon her hips. "And why wouldn't I? I thought we were going to run the print shop together."

"Together?" he murmurs almost reverently.

"Yes!" she continues. "James, don't be silly. Why are you trying to carry this burden alone? I'm here. I've always been here. Don't you see this?"

James remains silent for a moment before breaking into a sad smile. "I know, but we're not children anymore. You're a woman now, and I'm not stupid enough to not know that you've discussed marriage with Franklin. Did you plan to stay here forever?"

Sarah nods. "Or wherever you relocated. I know you've looked elsewhere although Philadelphia will always be our home, and – why are you looking at me like that?" she stops suddenly when she watches his jaw drop open.

"You're staying with me?"

"Why, of course," Sarah shakes her head. "Why is this a surprise?"

James motions animatedly. "You can't marry, Sarah, if you stay in the home of another man. You're not a child. People will suspect the worst of you."

"But I don't want to marry other men," Sarah confesses quietly.

James doesn't act shocked, but pain shines in his eyes nonetheless. "I am an orphan, Sarah. You can't marry me."

"According to who?" Sarah growls hotly. "The burdens you carry I wish to share. Your dreams have longed been mine. We share the same spirit. Why, in heaven's name, should we not marry?"

"Because I have nothing to offer you," James answers sadly. "All of my worldly possessions are wrapped around your neck. This shop was left to Moses'. Not me. And although Moses has told me that we should carry on the print shop, I cannot claim it as my own. I cannot offer it to you or anyone else."

"Did it occur to you those things matter none to me? Do you know me so poorly that you would suspect otherwise?"

This time, James answers, "I know. I know you better than anyone in this world."

"Then do you not love me?" Sarah forces out.

James stands and takes her hands. "Sarah, I have loved you since the night I gave you that necklace. I will always love you."

"Then will be married," Sarah answers with a smile. "Tomorrow." She places a hand on his cheek. "Your burdens will become mine. Your dreams will be mine."

He presses a small kiss on her forehead. "And yours mine."


End file.
